Why do I love you?
by Sorrowful
Summary: Completed 003 been distracted lately. Only Doctor Gilmore and 001 know about her inner conflicting feelings for 009, will she be able to let them out?
1. Chapter 1: Thinking of you

Chapter- 1  
  
"003 are you ready?" I was in the training room of the Dolphin with 009 and we were practicing our fencing. I took my sword, 009 took his. I stood there frozen. Why could I strike him? Why couldn't I hurt him? "003 I'm ready, lets beginning?" I just nodded absently. He swung his sword at me, holding back I knew. I dodged lost in my own thoughts. I swung my sword at him directed; he dodged, I swung again, and missed. I can hurt you, bare to see you cry, so what is this I'm feeling inside? My cheeks reddened at the thought. "Are you all right 003, you seem distracted." I shook my head. I felt light headed, and everything began to spin. I staggered backwards and felt 09 catch me. He looked at me worriedly his amber eyes shimmering with concern. "I'm fine 009 just a little tired I'm sure." I insisted but he didn't seem convinced. I was sent up to my room to rest. I heard a discussing coming from downstairs. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but hear. "I'm worried about 003 she seems distracted." That was 009's voice; my cheeks redden at the fact that he was worried for me, but why? "Yes done worry this is nothing but a spell on her." Doctor Gilmore said. "001 could you get into her thoughts maybe find out what is wrong? That was 006. "No, this is something she needs to figure out herself." 001 yawned. "Yes I already have penetrated her thoughts, this is something she needs to figure out on her own." I took a peek downstairs. Dr. Gilmore smiled. This was so embarrassing, but it wasn't fair what gave 001 the right to read my most intimate thoughts whenever he wished. Doctor Gilmore looked up. He had spotted me I knew but didn't say a word. After 3 more minutes he spoke up "003 I see that you're awake?" I nodded and came downstairs. "003 how are you feeling, are you feeling better?" Asked 006. I nodded and smiled to reassure him. Something about 009 seemed not convinced at all. "Is there something going on, that you'd like to tell us?" 009 Asked me. I shook my head and put it down so he didn't see me blush. "003 come with me into the kitchen I need to speak to you for a minute. I nodded and wondered what was happening. When we arrived Dr Gilmore had told 001 to put up a soundproof shield so no one would hear. "003 I know that your debating within yourself aren't you?" I nodded simply. "I also know that you have some feelings for 009 and you're also debating with that." I nodded and my cheeks burned red. "We can keep him away from you if you wish?" I shook my head. "I have to face this somehow." I said in a mere whisper. "Very well then." Dr Gilmore smiled at me and left. I lingered a little not wanting to be questioned. In a faraway corner in the kitchen where he could not be seen 009 had heard the whole thing. I sensed him and panicked. "003.." 


	2. Chapter 2: Finding proof

I was frozen. I knew that I said to Doctor Gilmore that I was going to deal with this problem, but not so soon. "003." He began again. Before he could say anything I rushed out of the room. I slammed the door of my room and locked it and did the only thing that I could do, cry.  
  
"009 what have you done?" I didn't know myself, after finding out 003 feelings I was confused myself. "009?" It was 008. "003 said..." Dr. Gilmore shook his head at me and motioned for him to follow him as he had done with 003. "As I told 003 this is something you must deal with yourself no one must know, understood?" I only nodded still dazed. What was happening to me, and how was I supposed to deal with all of this? Dr Gilmore gave me a look of sympathy. "009 I suggest that you go into your room and think about how you feel." He was right; I knew that somehow that's how I would find my answer. I was now sitting in my bed, not knowing what to do. Then suddenly as I lay perfectly still I heard a small sound. As I pressed my ear to the door I could tell that it was 003 crying. It broke my heart just to hear her. Unintentionally I knocked a book of my shelf and it fell to the floor dropping a portrait. I smiled at the picture. It was when he had a barbecue and everything turned for the worst as it began to rain. I looked at 006 and 002 arguing, 004 and 005 helping out, 007 and 008 playing cards, and last 003 cradling 001 and I was next to her blushing I remember. Looking at this picture reminded me at how 003 was; she was the most optimistic of our group. Even though 002 called it being naive I loved her for it. I realized that I should be comforting her instead of sitting here looking at her picture. I blushed a bit and crept out of my room. I could still hear small sobs from her room, and a pang of guilt arose in my thought. "003, could you open the door please?" She didn't answer me.  
  
All this pain I felt wouldn't stop. Tears no matter how much I wiped away kept coming back. I looked at a piece of paper that was under my pillow. It was a note that Id written to 009 telling him how I felt, but never distributed it to him. Everything seemed blurry through my tears and that's when I heard it. 009 was knocking at my door and I didn't know what to do.  
  
Poor 003 she is passing through a lot of pain and unfortunately she is transmitting it to me. "Yes 001 I can believe that." 009 is outside her door, this isn't good. "Why, isn't it better that they resolve this?" No, 003 isn't ready for this, it will pressure her so could you interrupt? "If you insist on so." I slowly climbed the stairs to see 009 outside 003's door, he jumped startled. 009 this isn't a good time, you need to wait. 009 nodded and reluctantly left off. It was amazing at how such a young child could bring so much influence. Thank you Doctor Gilmore, but these cyborgs are like family to me so that it the reason I command so much respect. I smiled at 001 and carried him downstairs.  
  
003 finally left her room after 006 called her to dinner, and so I took the chance to get into her room to inspect. I know that it wasn't right but I just had to see. Everything looked normal except her pillow was on the floor. I saw a small sheet of paper sticking out from beneath. I took it and saw the inscription TO: 009 and I began to read when 003 entered the room. "009!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The note

003 would kill me for this I just knew it. I hid the paper behind my back and tried not to look guilty. "I came looking for you 003, dinners ready you know." She looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry 006 told me before come let's eat." Well her being naïve saved me this time, but I felt bad lying to her. She smiled at me and continued to walk, which really made me feel bad. I just knew that I had to confront her now. "003.., I think that we should talk about this little by little. She tensed up. "I don't want to talk about it, I'm not ready." I shook my head. "Not ready to tell me your feelings?" She turned pink and nodded. I took a deep breath and motioned for her to follow me. I led her to my room and locked the door, 001 telepathically asked me what was taking so long. I told him my idea and he said that he would make sure that no interference was done. I wasn't really comfortable about this either but it had to be done. "003 I'm confused right now and I know that you are too?" She nodded. Then I saw it a black shadow came out of nowhere. "What was that?" I asked. 003 looked terrified. I pulled her behind me, her safety was more important, I knew that much. "009 don't leave me." She said shakily. Suddenly the door was blasted and there stood the 000 cyborgs ready to fight. "009 take 003 away now!" Screamed 002. I took 003 quickly using my accelerator mode sped out of the house and into an abandoned store. 003 trembled not with fear anymore but with anger. "Why didn't you let me fight? I'm not a weak little girl, stop treating me like that!" I shook her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. Tears streamed down her face. "You're important to us.. You're important to me." Her face went from shock, to understanding. I felt relieved a little, now I had to help the other cyborgs. "I am weak, 009 why can't I do so many things? Why couldn't I have stopped Black Ghost? Why couldn't I have helped the others before? But most importantly why can't I tell you how I feel!" I didn't know how I would answer her, but I had to say something. "No one could stop Black Ghost we didn't know. Its not your fault of what abilities were given to you, you're just as strong as any of us mentally. And finally your feelings will be sorted out just as mines soon enough but cyborg or no cyborg not even Black Ghost could tamper with that." Through tears she smiled at me. "009?" I smiled back. "Yeah?" She looked relieved. "You can finish reading that note you took from my room now." She knew about that!? But how?  
  
"002 hurry blast his weak spot!" We were all doing all that we could, and we were telling 002 to attack the shadow in its weak point which was its knee. 002 rushed using his jets and knocked the shadow over while 006 burned his feet to unbalance him once again. Then 002 delivered the last blow. There was a huge explosion about that and then it was over. I was never really worried I knew that we would beat this creature easily, but whom I was worried about 009 and 003. Besides the struggle between her feelings for 009 and feeling weak, I could sense that she was developing a new power, what it was I didn't know. I hoped that everything was alright, besides 009 and 003 were destined to be together. I smiled and Doctor Gilmore who was carrying me looked confused. I guess that I didn't smile nearly as much as a normal baby would, but then again I was far from being a normal baby. "That's going to leave a mark..." 002 said sarcastically. I nodded and left into one of my usual deep slumbers.  
  
I was awfully nervous, and why wasn't 003 angry at me. "Aren't you angry 003?" She shook her head. "Why should I be, besides the note was to you and so you had every right to read it?" She tensed up that second. "I will read it later; I think the others need our help?" She nodded smiled once again, and wiped her tears. Using my accelerator mode I took her to the house where we found it to be awfully quiet. 004 came to greet us with 002. "Where have you guys been the battle been over since forever now?" 003 apologized. "What happened?" I asked. "009, 003 I'd like you to meet someone." That was Doctor Gilmore I wondered who he wanted us to meet. 003 seemed confused too.  
  
We entered the room where all the others were in a meeting I guessed. In the middle of a lot of chattering all over a girl that I didn't recognize at all, I waited until the others realized that 003 and I had entered the room. The girl had hair like a river of rose petals and her eyes were like a night cat eyes, they were a color between hazel, honey, and yellow. "Everyone meet Yuki." Dr Gilmore announced. Yuki looked around shyly and whispered a "hello" quietly.  
  
009 looked at Yuki; he gave her a welcoming smile and she smiled back. A ting of jealousy sprang in my heart, I scorned it. Soon everyone had gone except Yuki and I. "Hi Yuki, I'm 003." I greeted. "Nice to meet you 003, your abilities are expanding." This girl was strange, how did she know that? "But you seem to be passing through an apparent pain or so I would assume." I didn't answer only smiled back as I left the room.  
  
I had retreated to my room for some rest, because frankly I was tired from using my acceleration mode so much today. I almost fell into the bed which felt like a cloud at that instance. I though about the things that were happening; in one side 003 and my situation, and then there was that new girl Yuki. She was s Black Ghost daughter, which Doctor Gilmore had met while working with him. Something troubled me though, why was she here? I felt something in my pocket and look inside. It was the note that I had taken from 003. I realized that I had never read it in the first place. Well, this was a good a time as any. I opened the now crumpled pirece of paper and began to read. 


	4. Chapter 4: At last

It was a poem and it read;  
  
Tears that fall for you A smile to hide what I truly feel And when you read this I bid Know that my feelings for you are real  
  
I always wanted to tell you That I admire the way your are The way you always take charge That you shine in my heart like a distant star  
  
I always dreamt that you felt the same Maybe I had hope one day to be with you Just want to let you know one thing That with all my heart I love you  
  
I could believe it at all. Silently I heard my heart shatter.  
  
I was feeling nervous; maybe he had read it by now. I wasn't sure I couldn't hear anything from his room. I remember the day that I wrote that poem to him;  
  
It was nighttime. The ocean shone like a crystal lake. Stars reflected on it like city lights. A warm wing carried the scent of salt and tranquility to me. I held a piece of paper and a pen in my hand. Although the night was perfect, calm I was not. Not at all, in fact I felt destroyed. 009 had been rescued by Artemis and I thank her, but I felt so jealous of the way he spoke about her. Her courage and her compassion. How he said that he had hoped that they had met before all of this. That was painful to me although I upheld a smile to everyone. Only 001 knew my secret and comforted me instead of the other way around. I hear a small knock on my door. I opened it, there stood 009. Instead of saying anything he just hugged me. There weren't any words needed.  
  
A/N- Please review if you want more 


	5. Chapter 5: The truth about Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 (but I wish I did) so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5: The truth about Yuki  
  
Alone, I was all alone all again. I had never expected to be more than alone, but that was beside the point. I was in my assigned room which 008 had kindly shone me too. I was really glad that they were so kind to me, ignoring my origin. Only Dr Gilmore knew my dark secret.  
  
It was a sunny day now, it had stopped raining. Small puddles were outsides reflecting mini rainbows. I saw 008,007,004,005,002 and 006 having a picnic. They had invited me, but I had declined. Dr. Gilmore was researching something as always. 009 and 003 were talking in 003's room I knew, it was about time anyways. I was tending to 001 rocking him in my arms while looking out the window. 001 was asleep as usual. It made me frown at how such a monster my father had become to make a defenseless baby a cyborg?  
  
So maybe I was over reacting. Yeah.right! I would never go back to my "father" and my house. It was just scary to think about what he would do to me, then again I wasn't defenseless either. It had happened 3 years ago. My father, sister Alexia or Alex, and I were taking a vacation to the country side. It was raining, traffic was heavy. I was playing a hand game with my sister and we were singing a road song when the car stopped suddenly. I looked at my dad, he was unconscious his head against the steering wheel. Blood was pouring from his forehead. I was petrified. Alex tried to open the door but it was jammed. The car slowly started to slide down, bit by bit. Alexia became frightened. We hugged each other and prayed that someone would find us. No one did.  
  
We finally fell over into a river, which was polluted by old chemicals. I awoke the next month in Doctor Gilmore's lab. My head had hurt so much; all I heard were the words sorry and died. After I regained consciousness again, I found out that my sister Alexia had did from Nuclear poisoning, my father had been badly infected a and his body had to be remade mechanically. And me? I was also infected by the chemicals, but I didn't die, wasn't poisoned. I had received incredible abilities, but that's not all.  
  
After mourning for my sister's death my father and I had moved into a new house on an island. One day I found him in a strange room experimenting. I had asked him what he was doing and he had answered something like "leave me alone I am busy" I think I can't remember precisely. He left to get something he told me. On the table where he was working I saw a small bottle labeled "Cyborg serum" I took it and hid it before he saw.  
  
That day he had been acting strangely. A strange man with mustache came to the house, I heard yells again something about cyborgs. I hid in my room scared to death. The man had left and my father stormed into my room. He broke the door. He had a shot in his hand. I did the only thing I could do. I threw the bottle of serum that I had found in his lab at him. He gave a loud shriek and moaned in agony. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. So basically that's my secret. That I Yuki had made my own father into a monster, that I had created Black Ghost.  
  
A/N: Please review for me, I need some encouragement for this story, because even I don't know what's going to happen next ^. ^ Feel free to email me if you want to, and thanks for all those who read my fanfiction! 


	6. Chapter 6: So close

Chapter 6- So Close  
  
What was going on? All I knew was that 009 was hugging me. I didn't know how to react at all. This was surprising if anything else. "009." The first word that he spoke to me was "Sorry." Why was he apologizing? "How could I have not seen it?" He asked me. "I always hid it; it wasn't your fault." He just held me tighter in response. I felt something wet on my shoulder and realized that he was crying, crying for me. "Please don't cry 009." But soon enough tears were streaming down my face too. I couldn't stop them either. "I'll never let you go I promise..." He whispered in my ear. I could only cry more in response.  
  
I placed 001 in his crib and continued to look out the window. Faintly I could see a black shadow racing towards the house. "Black Ghost is here!" I yelled throughout the house and out the window to the others. They stopped and all raced outside. I took 001 and ran outside. "Hey missy you shouldn't be here." 002 said. "Oh and who would protect 001?" I answered back. He was surprised that I said something back. He just nodded and started shooting.  
  
"009 did you hear that!" I had just heard a large shriek from Yuki announcing Black Ghost. 009 held me protectively and nodded. "What about 001!" I shrieked I had just remembered. Just then I head 001. "Yuki has me outside she is protecting me, come quick she is in danger!" 009 didn't waste any time and holding my hand we rushed outside. "So happy that you two could join us." Snickered 002. I felt my cheeks go red and realized that we were still holding hands. "002 stop dawdling and hurry up!" That was Yuki. She seemed different, less shy more in control.  
  
003 took 001 from Yuki. I used my acceleration mode and destroyed a flying saucer that came at us. About 80 more came at us. I once again used my acceleration mode and defeated about 20. 002 and the rest helped out. Little by little we began to destroy more and more. But they just kept on coming. "There's too many of them!" Said 006 who had melted quite a few. I only nodded keep my eye on 003. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to her. I rushed and blasted a few with my gun. 005 defeated some. 002 rose in the air and blasted some giving me time to blast even more.  
  
I knew that these flying things were going to beat us so I had to show my power.  
  
Yuki started glowing and started chanting. In a few seconds all of our enemies disappeared. What was happening? 009 rushed over to me and asked me whether I was okay. "Yes I am thank you." He helped me up from my crouching position. Yuki looked pale. And then suddenly she fainted.  
  
"006 and Doctor Gilmore are treating Yuki." I looked at 003 who was worried sick. Those made me admire her even more. "Will she be alright?" She asked me "She will after all you are treating her as well." She smiled at me and look a little more relieved which made me feel better.  
  
"009 thank you for everything." His amber eyes looked confused for a moment and then he smiled. That smiled that melted me every time and made my heart speed up. I was worried about Yuki though. A lot of strange things were happening that surrounded her after all. "003 I have to tell you something." I looked at 009 who all of a sudden looked sheepish. "Yes 009?" He looked nervous. "Well, I've realized that.um I really..." "009 are you okay?" He suddenly was turning red.  
  
I couldn't seem to say it. I had repeated that simple phrase in my mind so many times. So why is it that suddenly I can't say it? Say how much I love her, her ways, her understand, just her. I tried again. "003." She stops me. "It's Francoise." She smiled at me. "Francoise I." Suddenly Yuki came into the room. "Uh-oh am I interrupting something?" I nodded gently. "003, 001 is calling for you, and I'm so sorry guys I'll knock before I come in." Yuki left as quickly as she had come. "Well can you please tell me later because I have to tend to 001.?" She sounded disappointed. I was too. "Yeah sure, no problems go on ahead."  
  
I for once was mad at Yuki for coming at such a time. 009 was just about to tell me something too. As I was leaving the room I heard the words "So close." 


	7. Chapter 7: Suspense

Chapter 7: Suspense  
  
Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
I didn't feel so well. Everything was spinning again. I had just informed 003 that she was needed. Unfortunately I interrupted a moment between her and 009. Bad luck I guess, well there would be others. I felt really awful, and everything seemed like it was blurry. What was happening to me anyways? I didn't expect them to come looking for me in such a short period of time. I felt really hot. There was a knock on my door. A boy around my age stood there. He must have been the little boy Doctor Gilmore had told me that was coming. But I couldn't focus on that right now, frankly I couldn't focus on anything. I felt myself falling and saw the boy catch me, and then all went black.  
  
003's P.O.V  
  
"Yuki had fainted in Sebastian arms, how sweet and romantic." Commented 002. "002 be serious this is not time to kid around this could be serious!" Sebastian was Doctor Gilmore's grandson also a computer genius. He knows everything that has been going on and his parents were led to believe that he is just visiting his grandfather. I don't think that it was right that we lied to them, but we need his help. As I had been informed by 002 Yuki had fainted nevertheless in Sebastian's arms. I guess she fainted when he went to deliver the message to meet up with us. Sebastian gave 002 a death glare from him previous statement. "Are you insinuating that there is something going on between Miss Yuki and I that is preposterous we haven't even been properly introduced!" The thing was that Sebastian was quite the gentlemen but why 002's statement had bothered him so much puzzled me. Maybe he did take a liking to her; well that wasn't the issue anyway. 009 was standing by the corner thinking. He looked so adorable when he was like that. Wait what was I thinking?  
  
"So Doctor Gilmore what's wrong with Yuki?" Doctor Gilmore looked highly worried. "I.I don't know." He furrowed his brow and paced back and forth. "There is one thing that is minding bogglingly me right now." He announced. "What is that Doc? Asked 002. "There isn't one piece of metal in her body." That wasn't possible. "What!" We all said together. "What about her abilities that we saw during the fight?" Exclaimed 004. "I don't know I just can't figure it out at all." What's wrong with Yuki I wondered?  
  
Sebastian's P.O.V  
  
I couldn't tell out much from what I had learned. Though I'd have to say that it was very mysterious what was going on with Miss Yuki. When I first saw her I could tell that she was a kind person. Why are my cheeks flaring up? How would she come out? Would she be okay? I hoped so. She was a year younger than me 12 probably. I was 13, and was a computer genius. I don't know something about computers fascinated me so much, to me the cyborg systems were basic knowledge. But all that was on my mind now was Yuki. "Miss Yuki." I thought out loud.  
  
Everyone looked at me, and I felt so embarrassed. "I thank you for your concern Mr. Sebastian but truly I am fine everyone." There in the door way stood Miss Yuki. She was a deadly shade of white and her eyes seemed to shine. "Miss Yuki you shouldn't be out of bed now!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me. "I'd like to thank you for your concern mister Sebastian, but I am fine and we mustn't dawdle." He locks of hair trailed behind her. "Doctor Gilmore another attack will commence soon be ready." He nodded at her and started working on the computer. I nudged him and took over. But I was looking past the screen I was looking at Miss Yuki at the corner of my eye. What was this mysterious that the girl held, I wondered?  
  
Later that day.  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
"Sebastian is such a nice kid, don't you think 009?" He nodded at me. "I think he sort of like her." He said in a faraway tone as if he was trying to remember something. "Like who?" I asked wondering where his thoughts were at. "Yuki., I think he likes Yuki." He said starring at the wall. I let out a small giggle. "Yes I agree, and the way he calls her Miss Yuki and everything." I commented. 009 smiled and went back to his faraway stare. I looked at 001 in my arms.  
  
"001 what's 009 thinking about?" I thought to the young infant. "Of you 003, of course." He thought back to me. I blushed and hide my face with my bangs so that 009 wouldn't see. "About me, are you sure 001?"  
  
"Yes he's thinking about you. He let out a yawn. I'm tired Francoise, night." And with that he was asleep once again.  
  
She was so beautiful. So fragile.. I wish that I could just tell that I was in love with her already. I looked at her cooing 001. "009 you can leave if you don't want to be here, I wouldn't want to keep you here unwillingly. He shook his head. "No, besides I should help on something, I mean look you help out so much." She shook her head. "009 that's nonsense you're the person who does the most in this team." A blush crept up my check. "Well I don't do all that much."  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
I rested my hand on his. "Yes you do." I blushed and lowered my head. He didn't pull his hand away instead he squeezed my hand gently.  
  
"Francoise I have something to tell you." I looked into his amber eyes the heat rising in my hand. My stomach fluttering with butterflies.  
  
"Yes Joe?" He came nearer. I leaned closer. Our faces were inches apart. I couldn't control myself.  
  
He came closer and closer until I could feel his breath against my face. I closed my eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped

Chapter 8: Kidnapped  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
His lips reach mines. A new sensation seemed to course through me, an electrical shock surged. My heart beat faster and faster.  
  
I forgot where I was, the only thing that matter was him. He broke apart from me almost reluctantly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have." He turned away.  
  
It wasn't your fault Joe." I hugged him  
  
009's P.O.V.  
  
I had longed to kiss her delicate lips for so long, and I had. I was apologizing. I shouldn't have kissed her without her consent. Now that I had done it I had to tell her. "Francoise I."  
  
At that moment 002 came through the door. I cursed his timing. "Well, well what do we have here?" He taunted. "002 what is it?" Exclaimed 003. I saw a dangerous edge to her eyes. "Well, um I just.dinners ready!" He ran of scared of what 003 might do I guess.  
  
"We'd better go eat." She said with a sigh. I nodded and followed. When we arrived Yuki was also at the table. 002 looked at me with a smirk that gave me the creep. "Hey guys guess what 003 and 009." before he could continue Yuki banged on the table. "I will have none of that at the table; we come here to eat not to gossip 002." She said as she glared daggers at him. I gave her a thankful smile. "Your welcome 009, now please pass me the salt." Everyone hesitantly went back to eating staring at Yuki every once in a while. She looked tired, and I couldn't help but noticed Sebastian look at her quite a few times. Maybe there was something between them after all.  
  
Yuki P.O.V.  
  
When dinner was over I retreated to my room to meditate. As I was going to open the door to my room I was interrupter by a "Miss Yuki." I looked to see Sebastian standing there. "Oh, well hi Sebastian what a pleasant surprise." He looked relieved as if he was scared at me. "Well Miss Yuki my Aunt Dog Fluffy; he made a gagging noise, I laughed. "Yes?" He composed himself. "Well she had puppies and I was wondering whether you might want one Miss Yuki?" I loved dogs. "Why thank you so much!" I exclaimed and hugged him. Then something sprang in my heart. Happiness, was I truly happy something I hadn't been in so long?"  
  
He scratched his head and nodded. "I'll arrange for us to have a trip to go there tomorrow Miss Yuki, okay?" I was about to correct him in calling me Miss, but then I saw his excitement and instead said "I'm much obliged thank you Sebastian you are very kind. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried into my room.  
  
Once inside my room I smiled. I was happy, and if things continued to go the way they were, I was going to be for a long time.  
  
The next morning I was feeling much better, and I wasn't looking so pale at all. I picked out a strawberry decorated dress with a white satin hat with a pink ribbon around it. My hair was loose. I came downstairs. I had ordered everyone to wear something normal or we would attract attention. I decided to cool it down a bit I was beginning to be way too possessive after all it should be I who should be obeying.  
  
003 wore a white summer dress with ruffles at then end, and a white headband. She wore high heel white shoes with glitter sparkled all over them. The rest wore black tuxedo's except 009 who wore a white one. I dressed 001 in a gap baby blue baby shirt, blue shorts, and gap baby shoes. He looked positively adorable! Sebastian was dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, and black mudd jeans. Frankly all he needed was a motorcycle! When I came downstairs the guys whistled, I blushed, 002 made me give a twirl and so I did. After all this was going to be a fun trip to forget at least for a moment.  
  
We took my red and blue Ferraris which I was supposed to inherit when I was older I let 005 drive. 002 wanted to drive, in his dreams! I could imagine him getting road rage, or worse driving at high speed (and the Ferrari can go pretty fast!) 003 and 009 were closer together and I let them sit in the limousine alone. "Aren't you going to get in trouble or something for driving the blue Ferrari, Miss Yuki?" Sebastian asked me. I shook my head, and was about to scold him on the Miss Yuki thing when I decided that I liked it. Besides if I did get caught, I had the money to bail us out.  
  
I took of my hat, because I didn't want it to fly out. As soon as I got into the car I blasted at full speed. The others had trouble catching up to me, I told 003 and 009 to take their time that my driver knew where we were headed.  
  
My hair was flowing freely in the wind, I left smoke behind. "Eat my dust 005!" I yelled. I was really enjoying myself a lot. I let Sebastian ride with me, because my car had a computer adaptor. He was holding his laptop for dear life when I gave him a reassuring smile and slowed down. Finally the other caught up. "And you said I was bad!" Exclaimed 002. I just laughed. I laughed without a care with a smile.  
  
I've been held back for so long And I've cried so many tears  
  
I continue to drive and speed up a little. Sebastian smiled at me.  
  
Been worried, that you wouldn't come back So many dark fears  
  
"You know you're a real bad girl." He said through the immense wind. "Yup!" I said and giggled. "I always was..." I said. Instantly the memory of my throwing the serum reappeared.  
  
I stopped smiling. "Miss Yuki, something wrong." I was uncertain whether to lie. "No, nothing Sebastian."  
  
The darkness almost consumed me I tried and tried to forget but I just couldn't  
  
That familiar pain plagued me. I couldn't breathe, my heart was pained, and I gulped tried to forget about it.  
  
My heart wept tears I still tried But my soul wouldn't  
  
Suddenly I stopped the car and gasped for breath. And unexpectedly Sebastian hugged him. After a while I calmed down and started the car again. "Sebastian please don't tell anyone about this?" He nodded reluctantly. "Thanks" I continued to drive. No one spoke for the rest of the ride.  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
009 were in the limousine all alone, I had to thank Yuki she said it was the least she could for interrupting us earlier.  
  
There was some tension in the air. After we had kissed we hadn't spoken a word.  
  
"003."  
  
"009."  
  
We both began at the same time. "You first." I said. He nodded. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time, and there's something and I haven't been able to tell you, you see the thing is that I'm in love with you Francoise, could you please tell me how you feel?"  
  
It felt like a dream almost. The words I love you sprung into my head immediately. My cheeks flared up, "I." I he looked as if he expected the worse. "I love you too Joe." My face must have been as red as a tomato.  
  
He looked shocked for a moment and before I knew it he kissed me again. This time I wasn't surprised or shocked it felt natural, and I kissed him back.  
  
Meanwhile in the red Ferrari with the others.  
  
No ones P.O.V.  
  
002 was still disappointed that he wasn't driving. Everyone was quiet doing their own thing. 006 was watching a cooking channel on the TV, while 007,008, and 004 were arguing on whether who would play the play station.  
  
"Hey guys I wondered what 003 and 009 are doing.?" Asked 002. "Ah young love." 006 said. Suddenly the TV. flashed off and a second later Yuki's face appeared on it. "Oh hi guys I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that this is also a communicator."  
  
"How are you guys doing there?" Asked Yuki. "Fine..." Everyone said. "I just thought that 002 should get to drive at least for a little while." 002 jumped. "Really Yuki are you serious?"  
  
Yuki nodded. "Yeah 100% serious by the way we should be arriving in about an hour." "Gee I wonder what Sebastian did to you to make you so happy." 002 said teasingly. Yuki's cheeks flared up. "002 don't start."  
  
"Anyways I hope you have a good appetite because we arrive we will be having a big feast." Everyone nodded. Yuki said a few more precautions and then there was a hug crash, a helicopter was heard in the background. "Hey Yuki is anything wrong over there?" Asked 006. Before Yuki could answer there was a ear piercing scream from her. The last words that were heard were from Sebastian. "Miss Yuki has been kidnapped!" And then TV shut of again and then turned to the previous channel.  
  
A/N: Thanks you guys for reviewing keep on it inspires me to update quicker ^_~. Vanessa 


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

Chapter 9: Discovery  
  
Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
My head hurt, a lot. Where was I? Where was Sebastian? What happened? So many questions aroused in my mind, but I couldn't answer any of them. Everyone was dark, I was been blinded. There was no doubt I had been kidnapped. But by who, who could have done this? Then it hit me. Of course there was no other explanation I had been kidnapped by Black Ghost!  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
"009 what could have happened to Yuki?" I asked 009 who was besides me. He shook his head and sighed. We had just been informed that Yuki had gone missing. "We should have been there." I lamented. 009 shook his head once more. "It wasn't anyone's fault, but we do have to concentrate on finding a way to find her." I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy at all. I bit my lip so hard that blood came out. I wiped it off, and scorned myself.  
  
A horrible though entered my mind. "What if Yuki was kidnapped by Black Ghost?!" I said alarmed. 009 eyes widened and he told the driver to put the communicator to the others. We informed them of my idea, but something was fishy. Dr Gilmore seemed as if our discovery was obvious. We agreed to meet up on Sebastian's Aunts farm and discuss things there.  
  
Sebastian's Aunt greeted us warmly. She was only in her early twenties, and had strawberry blond hair like Sebastian. 009 was about to tell her about our situation when she said. "Now I won't keep you because I know that Yuki is missing."  
  
"How'd you know about Yuki?" I asked. "Sebastian talks about her all the time." She said as she smiled. Sebastian turned red. Even I had to giggle. "Miss Yuki might be in danger, we have to hurry." Sebastian commented.  
  
I nodded and turned to 009. We were developing a search plan when the driver from the limousine called us outside. "Hurry please!" He said. On the communicator was Black Ghost. He laughed evilly which just gave me the creeps. "You weak cyborgs you couldn't even keep my daughter Yuki from me. "Daughter?" Asked 004. "Yes you insolent little cyborgs Yuki is my daughter."  
  
"What guarantee do we have that you have her?" I asked boldly. Suddenly the communicator showed an unconscious Yuki in a water tube with wires attached to her dress. He continued laughing and I shuddered. 009 held me close and stroked my hair. I smiled at him and turned to black ghost. "We will find Miss Yuki!" Sebastian exclaimed his knuckles white from holding them so tight. And then the communicator shut off.  
  
"Doctor Gilmore I said. You have a lot of explaining to do." Doctor Gilmore looked uneasy. We sat down in the living room, 009 next to me. "Well you see there are a few things about Yuki that you don't know." He started "Like that she's black ghost daughter?" 002 said sarcastically. "Yes 002 that's one of the things, there's also quite a few lies that she's told you about herself that I consented." I gave Doctor Gilmore a disapproving look.  
  
"It all started when Yuki was about 5 years of age. I had met her when I started working for the BG organization. Back then Black Ghost wasn't nearly as evil as he is today and the BG organization was called the Development Organization. Yuki was an innocent little creature and she didn't know a thing that her father was planning, but she was awfully smart. By the time that I had discovered that Black Ghost had just used me Yuki was only 7 and she knew everything. She knew about the Cyborg plans, she knew about the targets which where you, she even knew about her father secret. Little by little Yuki began to drift away from her father until she was just a nuisance to him. She was 9 years of age when she discovered his secret laboratory in the mansion where they lived. When she was 10 years of age, the fellow scientist and I were planning a plan of escape, by then all of you had been captured and were put in hibernation mode. Only Yuki knew Black Ghost past his secret, she wouldn't even tell me. Finally when Yuki was 12 she told me that she knew that her father was a corrupt man. Finally about 7 months later we escaped meaning you, and I we escaped from the organization. About 2 weeks before Yuki called me saying that she was very scared and I told her to come and join us. She was too scared to speak about what she had to done, but she did tell me something dreadful."  
  
"What is it Doc?" Asked 002. "She told me that she had been present in a meeting of her father and a strange man, and that her father had become angry and had come with a shot in his hand towards her. She told me that she had explored her father laboratory and found a bottle labeled "Cyborg Serum" which is practically what replaced your blood. When her father approached her she threw the bottle at him and ran, but there's more." I looked at Doctor Gilmore. "Yuki had an older sister named Alexandria; she died when Yuki was 9."  
  
"How did she die? Asked 002 curiously. "She died of Nuclear Poisoning accident that they had during a car trip, I think it has to do with Black Ghost secret. Yuki didn't die and wasn't poisoned it was a miracle, but I did find traced of nuclear chemicals when I examined her." I gasped. 009 held me. I didn't want to listen to anymore it was just too horrible, poor Yuki. There was a dreadful silence and then Sebastian said. "Miss Yuki."  
  
I was in my room in my rocking chair, holding the teddy bear that I had since my childhood all that remained from it. A soft knock interrupted my chain of thought. I opened the door and there stood 009. I welcome him in.  
  
Sebastian P.O.V.  
  
Where was Miss Yuki? I would kill this Black Ghost her father or no father if he touched her. Suddenly I felt protective of her, but why? Miss Yuki was in danger and I knew it, and if we didn't move soon I would go by myself. If anything happened to Miss Yuki I would never forgive myself.  
  
I went outside of my room and into the living room, and sat on the main couch. I looked at the photo on top of the Oakwood table that was beside the couch, it was a photo of Miss Yuki when she was a little girl. Her eyes seemed to shine in this picture even there she was beautiful. Beautiful? I shouldn't call Miss Yuki such inappropriate things, not even to think them. Why was I thinking this way? I felt confused everything Miss Yuki was near, what was happening to me?  
  
Doctor Gilmore P.O.V.  
  
Little Yuki what has become of you? These abilities that you have where do they come from? Maybe 001 could help me by accessing Yuki mind, but that wouldn't be fair. This isn't easy at all Yuki.  
  
"Perhaps accessing her mind is the only way." 001 thought to me. "No we will have none of that, little Yuki has to much trust in me for that."  
  
"Hmm, well if you prefer it that way.." 001 thought to me again. "Yes I do, but could you help me out I don't understand her abilities." But 001 was fast asleep. "I should have known." I said out loud to myself.  
  
009's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't believe it at all, Black Ghost was alive and even worse he kidnapped poor Yuki! I still couldn't make out why Doctor Gilmore couldn't find any type of metal in her body though, maybe it had to do with that nuclear accident that she had.  
  
I went to Francoise's room because I was just so confused. She welcomed me in I could sense uncertainty in her eyes as well. She sat in her rocking chair while I sat on her bed. "Francoise I'm so.."  
  
"Confused?" She finished for me. I nodded at her. "All of us are even me, but I'm just worried about what Black Ghost is doing to poor Yuki." She shuddered. I thought of the countless maniacally horrors that he could think of and found myself shuddering as well. It started raining outside and the pace quickened, lightening started to fall. I knew for a fact that Francoise was afraid of lightening. I came over to her and embraced her; she seemed relieved and worried at the same time. "Joe., I hope that we find her soon." She said. I nodded smiled at her and we watched the rain pour together.  
  
"Joe I'm scared." She said to me. "Me too." I admitted. "When is this ever going to end?" She asked after a silence. "I don't know, but I will promise you this I'll always be there to defend you." Francoise leaned against me and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Wow I made this chapter long didn't I? ^_~ I find myself writing for longer and longer. Please review a lot because I really appreciate it when you guys do. I don't know what's going to happen next though. No worries I promise not to disappoint you guys, but I can tell you this in the future there will be a lot of fluff between 003/009 and another couple. 


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Yuki

Chapter 10: Finding Yuki  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
When I awoke I felt a feeling of warmness spread throughout me, and then I looked at a sleeping Joe. He looked so innocent, defenseless, but I knew better. I saw that it was before dawn had the sun was not up yet, it was dark and everything lay still. I decided to go for a walk not wanted to disturb Joe.  
  
Surprisingly enough I found Sebastian by the garden where the horses were at, he seemed to be talking to himself. I decided to talk to him. "Early riser, huh?" I asked trying to make a conversation. He only nodded and didn't say anything to my dismay.  
  
"I wonder where Yuki is." I said. He stiffened; I had hit a soft spot. I had noticed that he had grown a fondness over Yuki. "Don't worry Sebastian we will find Yuki soon I just know it." His expression changed from a sullen one to a determined one. "I'll find you Miss Yuki, I promise." He whispered. I giggled and left of to the house knowing he would need some time alone.  
  
"Why good morning 003, Doctor Gilmore greeted me." "Good morning Doctor Gilmore, if you're looking for Sebastian he's by the horses." He shook his head. "No actually I was looking for you; you see I require your help." I gave him a questioning look and he motioned for me to follow him inside.  
  
Everyone was in the parlor and so I assumed that there was an important meeting going on. I sat next to Joe and 002. 002 snickered and a faint pink blush appeared in Joe's face, I took the nearest object which was an umbrella and whacked him with it. He looked at me angrily and everyone else seemed ignorant to what was happening. "Oops 002 I didn't see you there." I said giving him a poisonous glare. Everyone soon forgot about it and focused on Doctor Gilmore. He cleared his throat and began. "While Yuki was here, she told me that she could signal electrical frequencies by will, how she did it not even she knew. Now I think that Yuki could be trying to send the frequencies but we wouldn't know so I'd thought that with a frequency detector we might be able to track her. Unfortunately we do not have one, and in so I though of the idea yesterday to use 003 as a frequency machine." I knew that Doctor Gilmore meant well, but just the mention of being used as a machine reminded me of being a cyborg, the disgrace of not being human any longer. I lowered my head.  
  
009's P.O.V.  
  
I noticed right away what Doctor Gilmore words had done to Francoise I spoke up. "That is a good idea but since Francoise isn't a machine we should ask her what she thinks." Then I just realized that I had used her name is front of everyone, and heat rose in my face. Before even 002 could make a snide remark Francoise gasped. I immediately rushed to her. "I'm getting something.from Yuki." She said.  
  
After a while she stopped and took a deep breath. "Can you tell us what Miss Yuki said?" Sebastian asked eagerly. "Yes, just hold on I need to time to focus." After a few moments of silence Francoise began. "She said that she was being held captive in Cinnabar Island (A/N: Yes I know I took of from Pokemon, I wasn't feeling very creative at the moment sorry!), and that her father was trying to erase her memory, but she was fighting it. She said to please come quick. Sebastian had a look of defiance and anger at the same time that even I became afraid of.  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
Although I didn't say there was more to Yuki's message but that was to Sebastian and so I kept it private. "Sebastian come with me I need your help with something" I lied hoping that he'd catch the message. He nodded and followed me.  
  
Once we were out of ear range I began. "Yuki said to tell you to be careful." "Why couldn't you say that in front of everyone?" He asked. "She also said I continued that she." I whispered the rest in his ear. "Okay." He managed to muster after a while and we headed back inside.  
  
I went into Yuki's room to see if I could find a clue of some sort, instead I found her diary. I put it down immediately knowing that it was something private that I shouldn't see. Then I thought of 002 seeing it, and immediately took it to keep it from it. Little did I know that her diary contained so many answers.  
  
It was 3 hours later and I was trying my hardest not to open Yuki's diary. "Francoise imagine if someone read your diary." I immediately felt myself going red. The countless secrets that I had kept in there I would die before someone else saw. I picked up her diary and a paper fell out. I picked it out and out of curiosity read it. The title was enough to stop me. "How to turn cyborgs back to normal human beings."  
  
Doctor Gilmore's P.O.V.  
  
The day was starting to clear up and I was glad so that I could continue my studies with 003. I was outside with the other cyborg watching uninterested in the argument going on between 002 and 006. I opened my notebook in which I kept all my notes and began to write.  
  
Yuki  
  
Quite a weird child has unnatural abilities but no type of metal in her body. Nuclear traces found in blood streams. Uncertain whether cyborg or not.  
  
Age: 12 Origin: Paris, France Sibling: Alexandra/deceased, father?  
  
So I didn't know much about little Yuki, only that she may be a psychic but nothing else. I stared at the communicator for a moment and then surprisingly saw a static line moving. I called for everyone to come outside. On the monitor appeared Black Ghost again, he laughed maniacally.  
  
"Ah pathetic 00 cyborgs we meet again, still haven't found me? I'm not surprised your little puny minds couldn't possibly find me; well here are two things that should speed up your search. Here is a riddle that will unlock the location of Cinnabar Island. Where the sun meets the sea, where the sun touches dreams, where little Yuki will meet her demise, so I suggest you come quickly." He laughed once again. "Here's reason number two. He showed Yuki struggling in the water bubbles coming from her nose and then one of black ghost cronies injected the water that she was submerged with something, she stopped moving.  
  
Sebastian almost pounded the screen if 005 wouldn't have stopped him. "Ah lover boy..." Black Ghost mocked. Sebastian turned red and a slighted blush of pink was on Yuki's cheeks. Suddenly her tank began to shake violently; black ghost gave some sort of signal to his crony. Yuki broke the glass and was floating on air. "I am not your daughter any longer mark my words, I will make you suffer!" She said as she opened her eyes. Tears streamed down her face I couldn't tell why. "It hurt doesn't it?" Black Ghost mocked. "Shut up!" Yuki shot back."  
  
"Insolent little child aren't you?" "Go to hell." Yuki said. "Quite the dirty little mouth." Commented Black Ghost. "I could say much worse." Yuki said defiantly suddenly it was no longer an argument between Black Ghost and us, but between Black Ghost and Yuki.  
  
Yuki P.O.V.  
  
Okay this guy my "father" was getting me really pissed off. First kidnapping me, then trying to erase my memory, and then embarrassing me in front of Sebastian! "Um excuse me..." Shut up I said to the direction of the voice, and then I realized that it belonged to Sebastian. "Oh I'm so sorry Sebastian didn't quite see you there..." Everyone on the other side fell anime style. I tried to punch Black Ghost but I was electrified by a force field and being soaked in water didn't' help. I let out a shriek of pain and went unconscious again.  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
Okay it was official Yuki definitely took the commanding trait of her father when she sent Sebastian to shut up, I would have too by the tone of her voice. To think that she was about 6 years younger than me! I went over to Joe and whispered in his ear. "Shouldn't we you know get back to matters...?" He nodded in a bit dazed and cleared his throat. I could understand that I was a little dazed from Yuki harsh tone. "As much as I would love to see this argument ." I began. I was cut off by a glow of Black Ghost scary eyes. I gulped and shut up. Joe gave me a reassuring smile and I was sure that he had made a suitable decision. "As leader and fellow cyborg of the 00 team I have come to a decision." Black Ghost finished dragging Yuki to a chair and listened intently. "You can keep Yuki; she is of no importance to us."  
  
"What?!" Everyone said in disbelief.  
  
A/N: I wouldn't have left you on a cliff hanger but I didn't know what else to write. Um let's see.. Yeah now I remember! Please review and when the number of reviews reaches 37, I will post up the next chapter so keep on reviewing Cyborg 009 fans.  
  
By the way there will be a sequel to this story and I think that the ending of this story will surprise all of you, but oops I shouldn't say anything more. R/R!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Almost

Chapter 11-Discovering truths  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
"Are you serious!?" I asked Joe in disbelief. He nodded and silently gave me a wink. Everyone else was still lost and trying to swallow his words. "What is 009 thinking 003?" 001 asked me telepathically. "Relax, please trust him he knows what he's doing but follow the act.  
  
"009 are you insane!" Exclaimed 002. I glared at 002 and he gave me a confused look. But I wondered myself what could Joe have up his sleeves. Black Ghost seemed angry and confused at the same time. "Yes we have no interest in Yuki so you can stop bothering us." Joe said in the same calm tone. Black Ghost seemed to be throwing a tantrum, finally he said; "You have 3 days puny cyborgs before little Yuki dies." And the communication was cut off. "Good now that's over."  
  
"009 would you mind explaining what was going through your mind when you made that decision, what were you thinking?" Asked an angry Sebastian who looked ready to beat Joe into the ground. 005 and 007 were trying to hold him back. "Calm down I'm sure he has a good explanation." I did hope he did otherwise Sebastian would kill him.  
  
"We have 3 days, so can we please hurry." I urged so that the argument would break. I wasn't in the mood for more arguments and such so I decided to go for a walk.  
  
The moon was glistening like a celestial pearl and the stars twinkled, and that's when I heard it. "003 are you there?" It sounded more like a half sob than a question. "Yuki, yuki is that you?"  
  
"Yes please I have only 2 hours left before he brainwashes me.the diary." "What are you talking about Yuki?" "You must look in the diary." And our transition was cut off. I ran inside and told everyone, everything as soon as possible. "Where's her diary?" Demanded Doctor Gilmore. I ran to my room and opened it and once again the paper carelessly slipped out. Doctor Gilmore picked it up and handed it to me so I could read it;  
  
"Information on Yuki Hawthorne  
  
Name: Yuki Hawthorne Age: 12 Birthplace: Paris, France Birthday: December 8th Parents: Parry Hawthorne (Mother) & Nathaniel Hawthorne (Father) Siblings: Alexandra Hawthorne (decease)  
  
Yuki lived with her parents for a short amount of time, her mother Parry Hawthorne died from a head tumor when she was one. She then continued to live with her father Nathaniel Hawthorne and her older sister Alexandra Hawthorne. Her father overcome with grief dedicated his life to build what is now known as the "Black Ghost" organization. About 3 years after his wife's death he took his children (Alexandra & Yuki) to a mountain trip to visit their grandfather. Instead the encountered a terrible accident crashing into an abandoned nuclear plant. They were all later hospitalized in Coracles Hospital. In studies that were conducted showed that Nathaniel Hawthorne was dying from nuclear poisoning and mostly all his body parts had to be replaced by mechanical ones."  
  
I gasped and put down the paper for a moment. Joe put his hand on my shoulder for reassurance. I squeezed it gently. I took a deep breath and continued reading.  
  
"Yuki's sister Alexandra Hawthorne died of nuclear poisoning, although it is still unknown why Yuki didn't result in any sort of illness. One thing was discovered later on; that Yuki's body had been tampered with before. She developed unimaginable, supernatural abilities; until this day no scientific method has been found. Mysteriously enough where the scientific files where kept there was a fire and everything was lost. A week after the accident the scientist that had developed the document was found dead."  
  
The paper dropped out of my hand. Sebastian had turned pale white. "Francoise can you keep on?" Joe asked me. I nodded and whispered a "Yes" without courage I felt. I picked up the paper and finished the last part;  
  
"It was confirmed that Nathaniel Hawthorne lost his sanity the day his wife died. Whenever the subject was brought up to Yuki she quotes "I would prefer if you would please avoid that subject." Even now Yuki has never said as work concerning this subject.  
  
There was a long silence. The only thing that was heard in the entire room was Sebastian say "Oh Miss Yuki..." I ran out of the living room and into my room. I couldn't belive it, and I thought that my loss was hard.  
  
Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
I'm here floating in water and yet I'm able to breath I wonder why? My so called father has left the laboratory and one of his cronies is guarding me. He has fallen asleep what a security! I'm still wondering what my father wants with me, I couldn't believe that he had kidnapped me, so much for family bond.  
  
I wonder if anyone had figured my location yet. I could sense that there was great fear surrounding the cyborgs. I let out a sigh; this was not good, not good at all. I felt the effect of the drug that they had placed in the water take effect, I felt drowsy. "Sebastian please come for me?" I fell asleep once again.  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
I was sitting in my rocking chair wondering what we should do? I realized how selfish I had been, I was here lamented about my loss when Yuki was being experimented with out there. I went outside and decided to talk to Doctor Gilmore. Instead I bumped into a confused looking Joe. "Hey..." I said. "Hi" He answered back and he led me to a chair.  
  
"How's Sebastian?" I asked knowing the answer. He just shook his head in response. "I can understand him though." Joe said. He looked at me. "I would go crazy if you were in Yuki's please..." I smiled a sad smiled. "I know..." I said. A tear dropped from my face. I couldn't take it. "Taking strangers of the street to experiment on them had become understandable to me, but experimented on your own daughter..." He nodded at me and wiped my tears off my face.  
  
"I've found it!" I heard Sebastian shout. Immediately Joe and I rushed to find it. He was in his room on his computer. "I've found Miss Yuki's location!" He yelled as if he had found the cure for cancer or something, but I glad. Soon everyone was suited up and ready to go. Sebastian took the red Ferrari with Doctor Gilmore. Joe, 002, 004, 006, and I took the blue Ferrari, and 001, 008, 005 took the limousine with the driver driving them. We were on our way to Yuki.  
  
Sebastian P.O.V.  
  
Miss Yuki wait for me, I'm coming...  
  
A/N: Sorry that I took so long I just didn't expect the reviews to pile up so quickly, the deadline for the next chapter is 50 reviews so please review cyborg 009 fans!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Safe

Chapter 12- The end  
  
Doctor Gilmore's P.O.V.  
  
Sebastian was right when we arrived at the location he pinpointed there stood Black Ghost laboratory, just as I remembered it. There stood Black Ghost as if he was expecting us to come. Soon enough we were face to face with the entrance. Black Ghost ran inside. "Coward!" Shouted 002. We all rushed inside there were 4 separate hallways. "I'll go with 002 to find Miss Yuki." Sebastian offered. I nodded and he left. "I will take 001, 008, 007, to find Black Ghost. 004, 005, and 006 will go to find the operation room. 009 and 003 will go to fight off any guards, 003 keep a sharp ear out." 003 smiled at me, and 009 took her hand. Ah my little ballerina how she was growing up, and I knew that 009 would care of her. We all went our separate ways.  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
We were on our way to defeat black ghost, finally would this nightmare end. I ran hand in hand with 009 towards the hallway checking for guards. We stopped to catch our breaths. After a silence I asked. "Joe...will this be the end?" He looked uncertain to me. "We are all trying our best to make it that way, but I'm sure that it will end soon enough if not today." I smiled at him. I loved that about him, he didn't promise things that he couldn't complete he told you the truth."  
  
"Right!" I said as we began to search again. Then suddenly there stood 5 guards around me. Using his acceleration mode Joe defeated them before I could give out a proper scream. "C'mon Yuki needs us." He said to me and we rushed again, but there was a wall. "A dead end?" I wasn't sure. Suddenly I picked up noises on the other side of the wall. "Wait someone's in there..." Suddenly Sebastian came. "Sebastian?" "Our hallways are connected I guess..." He said thoughtfully. I concentrated on the noise and then I heard a ear splitting scream made non other than by Yuki. "Help!" She screamed. Sebastian immediately tried to bang the door unsuccessfully. He stopped out of breath and strength. "There must be a secret panel or something." All 3 of us started feeling around the wall for any switches, suddenly I felt something.  
  
I pressed a button that was hidden in the wall and the panel opened. There was Yuki being tied in a chair by Black Ghost who was surrounded buy 6 of his men. "We can't possible take them all on..." I whispered to Joe. He nodded and suddenly I remembered about 001 abilities. "001...001 are you there?" "Yes 003 what is the matter I was just going to take my evening nap..." "We need backup we've found black ghost and he has guards!" "Fine we'll be there in 4 minutes." I ended our conversation and whispered to Joe what I had heard. He whispered it to Sebastian. Black Ghost and his men had there back to us and so they hadn't noticed us. In 4 minutes just like 001 had said everyone had arrived.  
  
Black Ghost turned around. "Imbeciles the cyborgs there here!" Their men took out a cocked their guns. 006 melted their guns. The men coward in fear. 002 took them all out. Sebastian ran to Yuki who was barely conscious, but before he could Black Ghost punched him sending him into a wall with a thump. "Miss Yuki..." He said weakly. I took out my gun and fired at the ropes that holding Yuki and she fell to the floor. Black Ghost looked ready to burst.  
  
We all attacked him together and at last Joe was about to deliver his final blow one of Black Ghost cronies stood in his way, they fought. Joe used his acceleration mode so we couldn't see a thing. Black Ghost released a little bottle and the room began to fill up with smoke. I froze.  
  
I couldn't see a thing at all. When the smoke cleared I felt someone put they're arms around me. I was scared for a moment. "It's me Joe." I relaxed. "What happened?" He didn't have to answer me, there on the floor laid Black Ghost dead. Sebastian immediately rushed to Yuki.  
  
One of his cronies yelled out before running of "Mark my words Yuki Hawthorne I will get my revenge starting with your fortune." 002 scoffed  
  
No one's P.O.V.  
  
"Miss Yuki are you alright?" "I'm fine..." Yuki managed to mumble weakly. Sebastian just held Yuki, Yuki didn't resist. She was safe at last. They all were.  
  
A/N: I decided not to wait for the 50 reviews I wanted to put this chapter up. No worry there is an epilogue coming. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
It was a warm summer day. "Miss Yuki hurry please!" Sebastian called to me. I rushed over to the ice cream store that he had called me in. He had 2 fast melting cherry sundaes. "Yum...thanks" I said between taking scopes of ice cream of my arms.  
  
Sebastian was practically gulping his ice cream down. "Would a napkin slow you down?" I said offering him a napkin and laughing at the same time. He shook his head and finally got the ice cream meltdown.  
  
It was the last days before I would leave to Jane Adams school for girls and we were spending every minute together. Sebastian and I that is. After the Black Ghost incident he had been really nice to me.  
  
Even though he would never know it probably, I had developed feelings for him. Everything I saw him I felt hot all over, and I felt this fluttering in my stomach. It seemed that everyone had noticed. Although 002 kept quiet because well he was afraid of me.  
  
"Where do we go next Sebastian?" I asked cleaning my hands with my left over napkin.  
  
Sebastian's P.O.V.  
  
God she was so beautiful, though I would never be able to tell her. "Hello, Sebastian are you in there?" I snapped out of my thought and my cheeks turned red. "Just thinking Miss Yuki?" "About what?" "Just you leaving...do you have too?"  
  
Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
"I wish I didn't, but I must." He looked sullen for a moment. I looked away not wanting to cry. "Lets go back to the mansion." I suggested. He nodded and we left in silence. Sebastian tried to look cheery for me but I knew he was upset. He led me into the garden. I was immediately surrounded by roses, violets, pansies, and many more flowers that I could not identify. "The view its...breathtaking." I said finally. "Yes it is, almost as breath taking as you..." Sebastian whispered. A slight blush crept up to my face. "Excuse me?" I hoped that I had heard right.  
  
He took my hand and led me to the bench by the fountain. It was almost perfect. "Miss Yuki...." I placed my finger on his lips. "Please its just Yuki." I said teasingly. "Yuki..." He began again.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you for a long time this, and since your going away for 2 years I wanted to tell you before you left." I took a deep breath. "Yes what is it?" I wish that this moment could last forever, "Miss Yuki...Yuki...I really feel quite fond of you, and hope that your affection towards me is the same..." He looked really shy and red at the moment.  
  
I bit my lip and scorned myself for it. He looked as if my answer would make the world end. "Sebastian...thank you." I hugged him. "Do you..." He whispered in my ear. "Yes." I finished for him.  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
We were all finishing up the decorations for Yuki's farewell party. "Francoise are you done over there?" Joe asked me. I smiled at him and nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We were an official couple now. I heard Sebastian outside. "Hurry please, there here!" I whispered. Everyone turned off the lights and hid. I went outside to welcome Yuki.  
  
When I arrived she looked flushed, embarrassed to say the least. "Yuki, I didn't hear you there." I lied. "Is that even possible?" She asked me teasing I knew. "Almost never." I answered back. "Why is it so dark 003?" She asked me. "Because everyone left to get pizza and I just arrived here." I lied once again. Yuki seemed suspicious and finally gave in. "Can we come inside?" She asked. I led her to the door and opened it. Everything was dark. "Wow I can't even see in here." She commented. I laughed and that's when everyone came out and shouted "Surprise!" Yuki practically jumped.  
  
"Wow thank you, wow..." She was completed overwhelmed. We ate ice cream, cake, and pizza. Until it was very late Doctor Gilmore came and said it was time to sleep that Yuki had to leave early in the morning the next day. I agreed and said goodnight to everyone.  
  
Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
It was really early like 4 in the morning or something when 003 woke me up. I took a bath, dressed, and ate breakfast. I was driven to the airport. I felt this heart wrenching pain in my heart. I didn't want to leave. Sebastian looked like he was about to cry, I was already. He offered me a handkerchief and I gladly accepted it. "Don't worry Miss Yuki I will write everyday, and email." I just nodded feeling more grief than I could have ever imagined. "Yes I know you will."  
  
"Don't forget us!" 002 shouted. "I won't!" I shouted before walking to my plane, tears trailing behind. I smiled and boarded the plane.  
  
A/N: ::sniffle:: that was a sad ending but fear not because a sequel is in order, I'm going to start working on it as soon as possible. 


End file.
